Senator Brightside
by pasterrible
Summary: Marco Rubio reflects back on his relationship with Ted Cruz and his decision to drop out of the 2016 presidential race. Fearing that he has driven Ted into the arms of Donald Trump, Marco tries to find a way to get his man candy back.
1. Part 1

**Part 1:**

~Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss~


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

Marco Rubio, former republican candidate for the 2016 presidential election, sat alone in his bedroom in an armchair with his head in his hands. His mind raced as he thought over the announcement he had made to drop out of the race, what that would mean for the republican nomination, and of course, what it would mean for his relationship with Ted Cruz. He thought back to first time he met Cruz. It was in the year 2012, when Ted was first elected state senator. Marco was of course, quite skeptical of him at first. Ted was always very awkward and shy, especially among the male senators but he always wore a smile through it all. As time went on, Marco would come to realize that the Canadian's smile was just a show and Marco desperately wanted to peel away that mask of his. The 2016 election only helped him get a little bit closer to Ted.

At the dawn of the election, Marco had been excited to know that Ted was running. Although he was his opposition, Rubio only felt that it could strengthen his almost non-existent relationship with Ted and he often took any opportunity to talk to the ambitious Canadian. One day, Marco was leaving the Capitol building after a congressional session when he spotted Ted Cruz smelling a bush of roses. Although they had both attended the session, Marco didn't expect Cruz to still be there as the session had ended over an hour ago and Marco decided to stay a little later. But there he was. Marco was enchanted by the sight. Ted Cruz was bent at the waist so that he could more easily smell the sweet flowers. The sun shone down on him in generous waves and his dark, chocolate hair danced softly with the wind. His eyes were shut in bliss as he sighed deeply and for a moment, Rubio could hardly breathe. He had never seen the Texas senator in such a genuine state of happiness. After about a minute of watching the small man, Marco collected himself and walked over to Ted. When Ted felt a shadow cast over him, he opened his eyes and was startled to find his long-time crush standing in front of him and he quickly straightened upwards and smiled forcefully at the other senator. Marco immediately frowned at the sight, disappointed that Cruz looked just as uncomfortable and awkward as ever. However, undeterred, Marco decided to initiate the conversation. Marco quickly smiled back at Ted and gestured to the bush, "So, do you like roses?"

"O-oh no, I was just walking and I- I'm sorry, I'm not usually so unprofessional," Ted stuttered out.

Marco, realizing his discomfort, stooped down to smell a rose and then flicked his eyes back up to Ted. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind smelling a rose every once in a while myself." Ted blushed and looked away. Marco stood back up and straightened out his suit. "You know, I was really impressed with you today."

Ted took a small step back, surprised to hear this. "Really?"

"Of course. Mr. Cruz, if I'm being honest here, I have always greatly admired you and although we are competitors now, I feel that it can only benefit us more. If it isn't any trouble, would you maybe consider getting together sometime?" Marco smiled expectantly at the Texas senator.

Ted Cruz was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His man-crush was asking to hang out with him and for a moment, Cruz was absolutely speechless. After the initial moment of silence, Ted reached into his jacket and pulled out his wallet, fumbling slightly with shaky hands. He then proceeded to hold out a card with his phone number on it. "C-call me anytime, Senator Rubio," he stuttered out and then ducked his head down and rushed past Marco. Marco smiled softly as he turned to watch Ted Cruz leave the vicinity of the capitol, his eyes settling on his cute bubble butt.

"Will do," Marco sighed.


End file.
